Love Is Awesome
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Ever since Tigress was a child, she had always wanted to feel the joy of being loved but never got it no matter how hard she tried and had created a wall around her heart figuring she never would. But with a certain panda, thats all about to change.


Love, it's something Tigress never had as a child. Ever since she was left at the Bao Gu Orphanage by her parents for an unknown reason, Tigress only experienced hate and sorrow. Nobody wanted to play with her at all, the kids were to scarred of her and called her names like "Monster" or "Freak" and all those other terrible names and even the caretakers didn't want to go near her as anytime she just wanted to play they locked her in her room in complete solitude from the world. And even though things were looking up when Master Shifu adopted her, she was excited to finally be loved by someone, though only got hard training and sheer disappointment not being able to please her adoptive father no matter how hard she tried to, he would never say "I'm so proud of you Tigress." or even "I'm proud to have daughter like you.".

This only caused her more pain and sorrow in her life, and it was then she decided to put all those feelings aside and make them disappear from her life forever so that she wouldn't ever feel them again in her life. She then began her intense training as a warrior of kung Fu, to become the best that she can be by punching nothing but iron wood trees. And though she did receive broken bones and pain in her training, she soon fell that all go away the more she trained until she couldn't feel anything, not one single thing. She was happy, she finally had accomplished her goal of feeling nothing, and when the time came for the dragon warrior to be named, she figured that maybe now she will get the love from her father she longed for, for he was the only one she had as family and just wanted love. Though, that all came to an erupt halt when a panda fell from the sky and right in front of her to which he was given the title of dragon warrior.

At first she was completely outraged that Oogway would choose Po, a flabby panda who knows nothing about kung Fu to be the dragon warrior, and she felt all the hard work she had done had gone up in a blaze and hated Po for doing such a thing to her. But, the more she hung around him and watched him train his heart out, she realized that he to just wanted to be all he could be to help protect her, his friends, as well as all of China from evil. And she eventually became friends with him accepting him as the dragon warrior and knew Oogway made the right choice. It was then, after the events that happened in gongmen city, Tigress realized that the more she was with Po the more she felt safe and happy around him and even her heart fluttered when around him. It was though the shell she created around her heart from all those years of training, was slowly crumbling away, she soon realized that she was… in love with the panda.

And even though she was happy to finally fell what is like to love someone or have love in your life, she was scarred to tell the panda her feelings; for she never had experience with this feeling it was completely new to her and didn't know if Po liked her at all. But, she knew if she didn't hurry up that the person that finally brought love in her life, the person who brought down her wall of hardcoreness could be lost from her forever to someone else, something she didn't want to happen.

So, after a few hours of training on a new day, and some pep talk from her friend Viper, Tigress asked Po to meet her at the sacred peach at night, as she needed to tell him something very important that only he can hear. Being the guy he was, Po agreed without hesitation as he to loved Tigress and figured maybe what she says to him he can tell her how he feels for her. Night soon dawned on the valley peace, which meant that Tigress was heading out to the sacred peach tree with a beating heart in her chest.

"Aw man, I feel like I'm going to throw up," Tigress stated as she was walking up the path that lead to the sacred tree before grabbing her nervous stomach with her right paw.

"Calm yourself Tigress, you can do this. After all, you defeated many bandits, cheated death, fought the most psychotic villains in all of China, and even survived a dumpling eating contest with Mantis," Tigress stated talking to herself before chuckling at what she said last.

"I mean, if you can do all that, you can say "I love you" to Po, right?" Tigress said in a nervous tone as she rubbed the back of her head frantically. She then continued to walk up the path until eventually reaching the peach tree and the mountain it laid on overlooking the entire valley of peace.

Though, she soon noticed, that the panda was nowhere in sight. He wasn't lying on the ground anywhere or even sitting next to the peach tree which made her feel a little sadden.

"Hu, was he lying when he said he would come?" Tigress asked in a sorrow tone before closing her eyes with sadness.

"You know me better than that Ti, I would never lie to you," A voice stated from behind here which made Tigress open her eyes and turn around only to still see no one.

"Po was that you? Where are you?" Tigress asked in a confused tone not knowing where he was.

"I'm up here Tigress," Po stated softly, Tigress then followed his voice and looked up only to see Po hanging up in the sacred peach tree grabbing for a little orange peach tree which made her laugh a little.

"Oh, well can you come down here please," Tigress said in a kind tone, Po then just shook his head and grabbed the peach along with another one before jumping down from the tree and onto to the ground, slowly walking over to Tigress.

"Would you like one Tigress?" Po asked softly as he handed a peach over to Tigress."

"Sure, I would love one." Tigress then gently grabbed the peach from Po and the two then sat down on the ground and began to look up at the night sky both taking bites out of their delicious peaches.

"So, if I may ask Tigress, what did you want to talk about?" Po asked softly taking another bite of his peach. When Tigress heard Po asked this, Tigress slowly looked over at him and noticed how the moons lite glowed nicely off those soft jade green eyes of his as well as his soft black and white fur.

Seeing Po look so amazing like this, just made Tigresses heart beat with softness it felt like it was going to melt, and she soon brought a warm smile to her face. And at the same time Po was thinking the same, seeing Tigresses orange fur glisten nicely in the moon as well as see the stars twinkling in those limp pools she calls eyes made his heart be consumed with warmth.

"Well Po, I asked you out here cause there is something I need to get off my chest about you, something big," She stated with seriousness before setting her peach down on the ground and turning so that her whole body was facing Po.

"Really, what is it?" Po asked with a wondered tone as he too turned his whole body so that he was facing Tigress. However though, when Po did this Tigress looked down at the ground and blushed a deep red. It was always hard for her to stare into those eyes of his without getting nervous.

"Well, I never had much love in my life, and I thought I would go the rest of my life without it. But, when I met you Po, I guess you could say that shell I had been building around my heart for so long began to crumble away," Tigress stated with a warm smile on her face. Po then opened his eyes in shock and began to blush a little from the words he was hearing from Tigress.

"Not just that either Po, but when I'm around you, my heart feels warm and happy something it hasn't felt for so long, only coldness and emptiness. Cause of you Po, I feel love," Tigress stated in a sweet tone before scotching right next to him and gently grabbed his paw with hers and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

At this point Po's heart was beating so fast it could have jumped out of his chest, at the same though he felt happiness he had always dreamed of holding her paw and her head resting on his shoulder. It all came at him at once and he didn't know what to do, so he just listened to his heart and gently squeezed Tigresses paw and laid his head on hers softly.

"I'm glad I could give you love Tigress, that's all I ever wanted to do ever since I saw you, to love you and to hold you close," Po stated softly before crying tears of joy as he was just so happy this day he longed for had finally come.

"You did Po, and I'm eternally grateful that you have." Tigress stated softly as she let out both a soft and happy purr and began to rub her head against his, enjoying his warmth and comfort.

The two then lifted each other's heads off of one another and starred into the others beautiful eyes; they couldn't help but smile before they rubbed their foreheads together smoothly and then what happened next made was the most awesomeness thing anyone could ever see. For both Po and Tigress, gently pressed against each other's lips gently and closed their eyes as they began to kiss lovingly, when they did what little rubble was left around Tigresses heart shattered into a million pieces and her heart was consumed with nothing but love. Tigress then wrapped her arms around Po's neck and to deepen the kiss while Po wrapped his arms around Tigresses waist and pulled her as close as he could to him. Their tongues then smoothly entered the others mouth and began to dance around gently, enjoying the taste and warmness of the others mouth, this only made the moment even better.

Finally, after about 5 more minutes of loving kissing, the two pulled apart to get some air into their lungs. Once they did, Tigress gave Po a peck on the lips and buried her head deep into his warm and soft belly which just made smile widely; he then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you princess," Po said softly, rubbing his head against hers.

"I love you to cupcake and I always will," Tigress stated before closing her eyes and letting out soft breaths.

"_So this is love Hu, best feeling in the whole entire world." _Was all Tigress thought, as she slowly drifted into her dreams while letting out her happy purrs. For she had found love, and she was happy she found it with Po the love of her life, the panda who gave her heart the one thing it always needed, the feeling of love.

**Well that's another TiPo one shot my friends and I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if it sucks, I just really wanted to do a short TiPo one shot and this is what I could think of and also sorry for making the beginning so long I just wanted to say why she shielded out her feelings and such. Now, I also want to say I'm working on future one shots as well as new chapters for my stories and yes that means PARENTS will continue :). So, leave a review if you want to and again I apologize if it's sucky and repeative. Oh and one more thing please don't diss the awesome names they said like "Princess" and "cupcake" cause my friend came up with those awesome and cute names .**


End file.
